


Overheard In Battersea

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [36]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because not even Jon can break a terracotta flowerpot quietly, and Liz and Juliet aren’t that deep sleepers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard In Battersea

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to Luka’s Midnight Caller, which isn't, I think, posted on AO3.

            Crash. Swearword.

 

In the bedroom down the corridor, Juliet drifted awake. “Whassat?” she mumbled, knowing that Liz would be more alert.

 

            “Jon,” Liz murmured, curling tighter around her girlfriend. “Comes up here every weekend. Breaks flowerpots...”  


            “Whatabout... falling?”

 

            Liz yawned and shrugged. “DLF’s a bigger problem.”

 

            “Wha?”

 

            “Dowager Lady Fanshawe. Lives in the flat below. Nice lady. Pearls and gin?”

 

            “Oh... What, she might proposition him?“

 

            “Ew! _No_! She might set him up with her oldest granddaughter.”

 

            “Fate worse’n death,” Juliet muttered.

 

            “Go back to sleep,” Liz advised, burying her face in Juliet’s hair. “Before Dad and Jon get noisy.”


End file.
